Dogs (2011)
Dogs is the collective term for one of the many animal species that inhabit Third Earth. They consist of many sub-species such as Doberman Pinschers, Pit Bulls, Jackals, Wolves, Foxes, Labrador Retrievers, Mastiffs, Bulldogs, Boxers, Sheepdogs, Spaniels. The true origins of these humanoid canines remain a mystery. Centuries ago, the Dogs were enslaved by Mumm-Ra, the Ever-Living, an evil undead sorcerer who desired universal control. The Dogs, along with other animal species, did menial labor for Mumm-Ra while the Cats occupied high ranking positions, often serving as right-hand men to Mumm-Ra, helping him in his quest to search for the Power Stones. Among the earliest known Dogs was in fact the jackal Shen who served as the leader of the Dogs on board Mumm-Ra's spaceship, the Black Pyramid. When Mumm-Ra's two most trusted commanders Leo and Panthera staged an uprising against their evil master, they joined forces with the other animals including Dogs, and together they were able to overthrow Mumm-Ra. During the battle to take down Mumm-Ra, an unexpected gravitational anomaly caused the ship to malfunction and it crashed on the planet of Third Earth. The survivors of the crash, distributed the Power Stones among themselves, with the Cats retaining the War Stone, which became known as the "Eye of Thundera", embedded in the hilt of the Sword of Omens. Over time, the Cats built the mighty empire of Thundera, led by the royalty, the Lions. All the Cats lived happily and prospered in the Thundera except for the Tiger Clan who were banished due to their continued loyalty to Mumm-Ra. The Dogs however did not receive any of the Power Stones. As a result, many of them settled in the City of Dogs, a small town located in the middle of a desert. Some Dogs remained in Thundera's slums, operating small shops, bazaars and bars. These Dogs, who were considered to be inferior species by the majority Cat population, often suffered abuse and humiliation at the hands of the Cats. The Dogs living in the City of Dogs had no such problems and they prospered. The citizens owned a number of shops selling jewellery, candy, toys and various other items. Law and order was maintained by the Dog Constables who also guarded the prisons. However the main attraction of the city was the gladiatorial arena known as "The Pit" which was run by Dobo, a former friend and cellmate of Panthro. Here slaves and prisoners fought each other in death matches, each trying to reach a 100 victories in order to earn their freedom. During their search for the Book of Omens, the ThunderCats stopped in the City of Dogs for supplies and there they learned about a lone Thunderian gladiatrix known as Pumyra. After a failed prison escape in which Lion-O gets caught, both he and Pumyra earn their freedom after the crowd are impressed by their fight in The Pit. While most of the Dogs are good-natured despite sometimes feeling resentful towards the Cats, there is one who is evil to the core, a jackal known as Kaynar. Due to his vile and psychopathic nature, Mumm-Ra appoints him as one the generals of his army. One of the Dogs who was most helpful towards the ThunderCats was Jorma, an inventor and mechanic who used to run a scrap shop in Thundera before its fall, selling various mechanical junk and salvaged technological devices. Lion-O, being the only Cat fascinated with technology, would often buy items from him. The ThunderCats would later run into Jorma just outside the City of Dogs and he would help them locate the Tech Stone. During the battle of Avista, Dobo and a number of Dog Gladiators came to the aid of the ThunderCats and together they were able to defeat Mumm-Ra and his Lizard Army. Notable Members Appearances * Omens, Part I * Legacy * New Alliances * Trials of Lion-O, Part 1 * Trials of Lion-O, Part 2 * The Pit * Birth of the Blades * The Forever Bag * The Soul Sever * What Lies Above, Part 2 Trivia Gallery Category:Good Characters (ThunderCats 2011)